


Critical Kinks

by ArellasMercy (askarella)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Claiming Bites, Cuckolding, Drabble Collection, F/M, Femdom, Introspection, Marking, Masochism, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/ArellasMercy
Summary: Little one shot drabbles of Critical Role Characters musing about how they get off re: other characters.1- Fjord thinks of Nott marking him while Caleb watches (cuckold Caleb, masochist Fjord, domme Nott)





	Critical Kinks

 

 

Of all of his new companions, Nott intrigued Fjord the most. A small creature, under half his size, her eyes were as sharp as her claws and could cut just as easily. She was protective of Caleb and Jester and fond of the rest, and her teeth glinted with the promise of danger when she smiled.

  
She was fucking Caleb, he assumed. They shared a room always and anyone could see their mutual devotion to each other. Fjord sometimes dreamed of her biting into the joint of Caleb’s shoulder until it bled to mark her ownership, and awoke with his cock hard and throbbing at the thought of her jagged teeth doing the same to him.

  
Her hair, when not in its usual braid, was so long it hid her toned buttocks from view, and it's green locks looked so silky it was all he could do to not reach out to touch her.

  
She was all sharp edges sheathed to protect others, and Fjord… the very thought of her letting down her barriers for him, of letting herself hurt his body until there was no doubt who he belonged to- that thought brought him to completion many a night.

  
He was jealous of Caleb, of how she was so devoted to him and it made his heart burn. He wanted to have her claim him while Caleb watched, to fill her cunt to the brim with his seed while the human was helplessly watching. Fjord really liked the thought of that, of cucking the other magic user, of making him watch the bulge of Fjord’s cock in Nott while she rode him. Of her taunting them both with how neither could cum without her express permission, of how they were her toys to use and abuse at will.

  
If she so wished, Fjord would easily let her carve her name into his body with whatever sharp object she wanted, the red of his blood a sharp contrast with the pale poisonous green of his skin. 


End file.
